Shark Bait
by ShullBitter
Summary: A brief meeting between Anko and Kisame while they take a chuunin exam. AnkoKisame pairing.


Since it's been so long since I wrote any fanfics, and even longer since I actually posted any here, I decided to grab one from my lj and throw it up here. This story is part of my joke "Pair Anko with the Whole Damn Cast" project, where I... write short one shots pairing up Anko with anyone and everyone under the sun. Why? Why not. And long author's notes piss me off, so I'm gonna quit annoying you and just let you read the story now.

* * *

She fumed as she ripped the last leech off her leg. "Stupid forest, stupid swamps, stupid test," she muttered. Twelve year old Mitarashi Anko was not in a good mood. Though traveling to this foreign chuunin exam was fun, this second test was not.

Her team had moved fast, preying on the first four teams they encountered before finally finding one with the scroll that they needed. Confident, they separated to scout the area. Anko did not know how well her teammates were doing, but she ended up finding and fighting a pair of genin. That was how she ended up covered in leeches. All it took was a well-aimed fire jutsu that forced her to dodge with a frantic dive towards the swamp. A shame she did not know at the time that the swamp had about an equal ratio of leeches to water (in her opinion, at least). This incident irked her much, so she was sure to take out her frustration on her opponents.

Adding insult to injury, it was their third teammate who carried their scroll, so Anko only had about a dozen or so angry red marks to show from the fight.

She was still in such a bad mood when she encountered a team fighting a lone Mist genin. She decided to step into the fight, fully knowing it had nothing to do with her, just to vent. The Mist swordsman did not look like he needed help in the least bit, but she did not care; he was getting it. In fact, Anko would not have been disappointed at all if he got angry at her for stepping in. He was good, very good, and just watching him got her excited. Fighting him would be fun if it came down to it.

She used her element of surprise well and quickly eliminated one of her new enemies. The remaining two were a bit taken aback at a Leaf-nin helping a Mist-nin, but the Mist-nin was clearly an opportunist and did not skip even a single beat before continuing the fight. It didn't last much longer at all. Unfortunately, in the furor of battle, the team's scroll was kind of slightly yeah pretty much destroyed. Anko didn't blame herself.

"Heh!" Anko laughed. "We make a pretty good team! The name's Mitarashi Anko." She offered her hand to the Mist-nin. While he took a moment to consider her, she studied him. His appearance was so exotic that she could not wager a guess towards his age. His skin was a grayish-blue, and the boy actually had gills. His eyes were very white, with small pupils, and very sharp looking. He had a solid build and carried himself like a man who feared nothing. He looked freakish—Anko had never seen anyone like him before.

He finally, hesitantly, took her hand. "Mitarashi-san, I am Hoshigaki Kisame… May I inquire as to why you stepped into my fight?" His manner was formal, and the question was posed with much more curiosity then accusation.

"Goodta meetcha, Kisame-kun!" Anko chirped. "I stepped in because I smelled blood and wanted a nice spot of violence!" Her cheer brought an unbidden smile to his face. Anko was fascinated by the neat row of well-taken care of teeth, the sharpest teeth she had ever laid eyes on. He noticed her gaze and his smile self-consciously faltered to conceal his abnormality. "Smile again!" she commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You have the greatest teeth I have ever seen. I love them," she said earnestly.

"Really?" he asked, awkwardly showing his teeth again. Anko figured that with his more then odd appearance, he probably wasn't used to any attention or compliments from girls, let alone girls as cute as she knew herself to be.

"Yep," she said, stepping forward and standing on her toes to get a better look. A strange silence passed between them. Anko found that a terrible idea had possessed her and taken over her mind. "So, what do I get for rescuing you from those terrible, fearsome genin?"

Confusion crossed his face, "Excuse me?"

"In the storybooks," Anko cleared her throat, "whenever the hero makes a dashing rescue, the reward is always a kiss!" As she watched his different shades of confusion, she inwardly giggled at her successful teasing, and her resolve grew stronger. "I want my kiss, damnit!" She paused for a giggle. "Either that or your scroll… Oh, you're not carrying your team's scroll? Me neither, not your team's but mine, of course. Anyways, I guess you have to give me my kiss now!" She sang out the last bit.

Kisame's face scrunched up in confusion. "Are, are you serious?" Anko loved the effect she was having on him. Even if he was so strange looking.

She decided that to be probably as much consent as he would give. In a smooth move, she grabbed his shoulders to lower him more towards her level while stretching herself higher to meet him. She clumsily pressed her lips into his, and used his surprise as an opportunity to add tongue. It was not Anko's first kiss, but she was by no means experienced in kissing. But she figured there was no need to tell Kisame that, especially when she could just fake it with enthusiasm and aggression.

After he got over the sudden shock, Kisame started responding with even less kissing skills. In their fumbling around, Anko sliced her lip open a little on his razor sharp teeth, and the taste of copper mingled with the taste of salt. But instead of stopping at this, the introduced blood made their kiss only more frantic, and quite possibly with even less finesse. It really was not a good kiss at all, but luckily there was no one around to tell the young ninja that.

Finally they broke apart. Anko took a step back to look at Kisame. His expression was slightly goofy. She mentally congratulated herself on clearly being his first kiss, and probably the best kiss he would ever have. Anko was known for her overconfidence, and sometimes her delusions of grandeur could be funny.

She gave him a smile and said, "Well, I should probably get back to my team now!" She paused for a moment, "But that was fun, Kisame-kun. We should do it again sometime." Anko knew she had to leave before things got more awkward. Wouldn't want this strange Mist-nin to get attached and all! "So, good luck in the exam, Kisame-kun!"

He nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Anko-san."

With a laugh and a wave, she was off. After she had gained some distance, she said to herself, "Oh, yeah, Anko. You're good."

* * *

Thanks go out to my betas, Addy and Kia


End file.
